vtmseattlefandomcom-20200216-history
Winter
Winter is a Gangrel member of the Camarilla and former Prince of Seattle. Biography Mortal Life As a mortal Winter was a provider for his family. He spent many of his days fishing with his brother-in-law and teaching his three sons the ways of his tribe. Like as a Kindred Abandoned by his sire and left to fend for himself, Winter's first nights among the damned were... unpleasant. Without a guide frenzy was inevitable and eventually led to the death of his wife and one of their sons, something Winter could never forgive himself for. He fled his tribe. For several years Winter lived in exile, surviving of woodland creatures and remaining in beast form. He watched his family from afar in the guise of a white raven, an ill omen. When the Seattle area began to be settled by the white men, Winter followed the endeavor closely. Feeding from his tribe was something he'd never do but these settlers were riipe for the taking. It was on one of these hunts Winter encountered the first kindred other than his sire, a boisterous man named Marduk. Marduk was a Ventrue of the Camarilla and he was very intrigued by finding a gangrel on his own for so long. Winter would not have said he liked the man but there was a certain level of respect between the two. Marduk taught Winter the ways of the Camarilla while Winter told Marduk of the lupine tribe that lived by the mountain. Together they formed the backbone of the Camarilla as it established itself in Seattle. For many years Seattle remained without a Prince. It was too small for such a title, but near the turn of the century there were enough kindred to host the first elysium. The debates were intense and the vote came down to the two "founders", Marduk and Winter. Marduk made a gallant speech (and if rumours are to be believed bribed a fair few), but in the end Winter won out for his pragmatism in dealing with the Garous threat faced back then. Marduk remains bitter to this night, even if he serves faithfully. Winter's time as Prince was marked with several conflicts with the lupines and a small band of Sabbat and then a long stretch of peace. Modern Nights In the mid-eighties, seemingly out of nowhere Winter abdicated his position as Prince and instead took on the role of Gangrel primogen. Publicly his reasoning was that Seattle had become too heavily populated and he no longer felt he was the best for the position but this is debated as he gave his blessing to Ichika whose style of governance is a total 180 from Winter's. Many still turn to Winter for guidance over Ichika, notably Molly and Grigori. Powers and Abilities * Shapechanging: Winter is able to change into several beast forms and mist. * Leadership: As Prince Winter was universally respected. Relationships * Marduk * Reeves * Ichika * Molly * Gabby * Jimmy Trivia * According to the mythological narration, Apollo sent a white raven, or crow in some versions to spy on his lover, Coronis. When the raven brought back the news that Coronis has been unfaithful to him, Apollo scorched the raven in his fury, turning the animal's feathers black. That's why all ravens are black today. * Another raven story from the Puget Sound region describes the "Raven" as having originally lived in the land of spirits (literally bird land) that existed before the world of humans. One day the Raven became so bored with bird land that he flew away, carrying a stone in his beak. When the Raven became tired of carrying the stone and dropped it, the stone fell into the ocean and expanded until it formed the firmament on which humans now live. * (From a Mandan legend) Big Spider said, "It is easy to snare that bird. Be ready to snare him into the fire and let him burn. Some of his feathers will fly into the air and turn into birds. When you see a white Raven fly out a cry 'At the end of the world there shall be seen a white Raven as a sign that the world is coming to an end' that will be the last of it." * "a pure white bird in your raven dream indicates that you are now on your divine path of light and should keep up the great work." - Symbolism website